Une dernière bataille
by Tommaso
Summary: Il n'est jamais facile de voir un ami se détruire à petit feu. Pour Watson, il est encore plus intolérable d'assister à ce misérable spectacle depuis les tribunes d'une arène de combat. Slash


**Avant-propos** : une petite histoire pour faire suite à la fin d'Echec&Mat, je suis un peu perdue depuis.

Celle-ci est née après avoir regardé une fois de plus la scène du combat. Je voulais quelque chose de dynamique, malheureusement c'est devenu un peu violent. Ne soyez pas choqué : ce n'est pas *uniquement*  
par pur désir sadique. ;) Enfin, je trouve qu'on n'apprécie jamais tant la tendresse que quand elle survient dans un cadre un peu dramatique, surtout dans le cas d'Holmes & Watson.

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques avis et/ou conseils.  
(Puis, merci encore pour vos gentils messages.)

* * *

Dans un concert de cris, de bruit de verres et de musiques traditionnelles irlandaises, Watson savourait une bière tiède. S'installant dans la fosse qui surplombait légèrement une arène faite de sable. Quelques trainées carmin ne laissaient rien présager de bon : mordillant sa lèvre, le visage du médecin laissait trahir une angoisse grandissante.

Le rythme des violons et des tambours s'intensifia. Les bourrus et les marins se pressèrent contre les barrières de bois. Celles-ci manquèrent de céder à de nouvelles reprises sous le poids du flot d'ivrognes et de brutes qui bataillaient des coudes. Quelques nuages de sable se soulevèrent : un colosse aux bras tatoués et aux muscles saillants fit son apparition. Déployant son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, il s'offrit une ovation arrogante et rustre : un vacarme ahurissant naquit dans le public. Tapant du pied sur les gradins branlants, cassant les vidanges de vin mauvais sur les rambardes, les hommes criaient leur joie d'assister prochainement à un spectacle brutal. De l'autre entrée, une silhouette plus modeste se détacha de l'obscurité.

Entraînant les sifflets de la foule, le concurrent s'attirait volontairement la haine de cette assemblée barbare le port de tête était digne, la chemise blanche immaculée frappait l'œil dans cette foule de haillons et de vêtements sales. Le col relevé, l'homme qui la portait ne payait guère de mine face au titan : regard noisette intelligent, mâchoire carrée, cheveux peignés et joues mal rasées, l'individu avait un charme certain. Celui d'un intellectuel, d'une créature censée et suffisante. Cette accumulation suffisait à le rendre détestable pour une grande partie du public. Celui-ci scanda diverses invectives et réclama l'écrasement de cette mouche d'un autre monde que le leur.

Watson porta le verre de mousse à ses lèvres, laissant le liquide âpre et amer couler dans sa gorge, il ferma les yeux et pria de tout cœur :  
- Vous ne vous doutez même pas de ce qui vous attend, Holmes.

Le combattant ôta la chemise, la défroissa nonchalamment du revers de la main pour finalement la lancer dans le public. L'un des gaillards s'en servit pour éponger ses lèvres couvertes de graillon hérité des fish and chips de l'échoppe.

Loin de la carcasse de la bête qui se tient devant lui, Holmes affichait un corps svelte et musculeux. Les abdominaux se détachaient clairement, le torse semblait ciselé dans du marbre. Les bras dignes de lutteurs, les épaules noueuses mais fortes, il évoqua à Watson ces statues grecques qui s'étalaient dans certains musées de Londres.

Le regard noisette se mua peu à peu en de morceaux de charbons calcinés d'une envie de brutalité, de violence et de combat acharné. Un homme à la barbe rousse fournie apparut. Levant les bras gauches des deux concurrents, il déclara le combat ouvert et s'écarta bien vite.

Paradant l'un devant l'autre, ils tournèrent plusieurs fois dans l'arène avant de s'élancer brutalement d'un même pas. Crispant ses doigts, les ongles de Watson vinrent s'enfoncer dans le bois de la rambarde.

Le colosse éprouva une rage indescriptible lorsque le premier coup de poing du détective vint s'écraser mollement contre ses côtes. Evitant plusieurs frappes, Holmes affichait un sourire conquérant. Celui-ci fut bientôt évincé par un redoutable crochet heurtant de plein fouet sa mâchoire. La brute reproduisit sa tentative, bottant du pied dans le ventre de son insolent rival. Plié en deux, le détective tomba à genoux, peinant pour reprendre son souffle.

Vif, il attrapa les chevilles de son concurrent et le renversa de tout son long sur le sable de l'arène. Fier de son geste, Holmes reprit le fil de bataille par une clé de bras habilement négociée, amenant l'articulation du sauvage au plus proche de la rupture.

Depuis les gradins, Watson se surprit à taper du pied, au même rythme que la foule, encourageant et vociférant les expressions les moins distinguées que sa bouche n'aie jamais portées. Son cœur battait à en rompre ses côtes : il craignait que la chance ne finisse par manquer à son ami et que celui-ci hérite de quelques coups malheureux. La poigne du titan parviendrait sans aucun mal à briser les os du détective.

Le médecin ne comprenait guère les instincts animaux qui poussaient son compagnon à se lancer dans des batailles dévastatrices, des blessures qui pourrait s'avérer un jour mortelles ou gravissimes. Ce n'était pas des querelles de ruelles mais des tournois bien organisés, huilés, prévus pour des spectateurs aux crocs acérés. A chaque partie, Holmes mettait une trentaine de livres et sa vie en jeu.

Sur le sable sale, les deux hommes étaient toujours aux prises. Ce genre de combat ne s'arrêterait pas au nom de l'immobilisation d'un adversaire Holmes pouvait bien s'acharner, le colosse ne semblait guère défaillir, supportant les coups humblement.

Les violons ne s'arrêtaient de jouer, se mêlant à l'inquiétude de Watson : son ami ne parvenait toujours pas à avoir le dessus. Ce fut bientôt pire : le sauvage parvint à se dégager et frappa le détective au niveau du visage, l'envoyant un peu plus loin.

Crachant le sable qu'il venait d'avaler, Holmes se dressa sur les coudes, sonné. De l'autre côté de l'arène, le monstre achevait de masser son bras meurtri. S'avançant d'un pas lourd vers sa victime malheureuse, il asséna un coup de pied rageur. Celui-ci rata de peu le détective, roulant sur le sol crasseux pour éviter les attaques. Se redressant maladroitement, il chancela et prit le talon au niveau du sternum.

Tremblant, Watson se retint de laisser échapper un cri : un filet de sang coula des lèvres de son compagnon. Les yeux hagards, faible, il évita cependant une nouvelle frappe et la dévia subtilement. Un coup sec dans le genou du géant parvint à l'atteindre légèrement : éructant sa douleur et sa rage, il laissa filer Holmes. Celui-ci se plaça derrière son adversaire et cogna le milieu du dos, obligeant la créature à se courber. Frappant au niveau de la nuque du tranchant de la main, il désorienta totalement la bête. Chancelant sur le sol, il se retourna, affolé, et frappa distraitement, brassant l'air. Un malheureux coup atteignit néanmoins le détective à la joue.

Un coup de coude précis heurta la tempe d'Holmes. Vacillant, il tomba littéralement dans les bras de son concurrent. Celui-ci se fit un plaisir de le malmener. Watson se pencha à la tribune, tentant de discerner dans la folie l'état de son ami : les yeux clos, la tête tombait lamentablement contre son épaule. Les larmes auraient pu lui monter aux yeux si la cruauté du spectacle ne l'avait pas frappé de plein fouet assistant impuissant aux hurlements contentés de la foule, le médecin demeurait apeuré, tremblant mais immobile.

Les frappes touchèrent les côtes à de nombreuses reprises, les faisant craquer sous la rage et la violence des coups. Se lassant de cette poupée amorphe, le colosse hissa le détective à une dizaine de centimètres du sol, le tenant par la gorge.

Les pieds remuèrent un certain temps avant de s'immobiliser. Saisissant la main qui l'enserrait, Holmes reprenait peu à peu conscience, se débattant vainement. Watson assistait à l'emprise solide du géant. Il pouvait ressentir, à plusieurs mètres, le manque d'air, les poumons en feu et les vertiges qui devaient le prendre. Il fixait l'arbitre, appuyé sur la table des paris, engloutissant le quart d'une bouteille de vin.

Quelques tressautements témoignèrent de la capitulation du détective l'esprit semblait avoir enduré plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Le corps ne tarderait pas à suivre lui aussi si personne n'intervenait.

La main plongée dans la poche, Watson en extirpa un pistolet à six coups. Levant le canon vers le toit du bâtiment, il tira deux fois. La foule se dispersa, le colosse lâcha prise. Holmes retomba lourdement sur le sable.

La foule apeurée se bouscula, les gradins manquèrent de craquer à de nombreuses reprises. Se faufilant jusqu'à l'entrée, Watson dévala les escaliers de bois et sauta dans l'arène. Se précipitant sur le corps inanimé de son ami, il le secoua. La tête ballota longuement avant de se redresser péniblement, les yeux charbonneux étaient redevenus deux perles pâles engluées par le sang qui dévalait son arcade droite. Les lèvres blessées s'écartèrent pour laisser échapper un filet voix :  
- J'y étais presque. Je maîtrisais la situation… Vous n'auriez jamais du cesser le combat.

Les paupières se refermèrent. Heureusement, un souffle agitait encore la poitrine meurtrie. Hissant son compagnon dans ses bras, le corps appuyé contre le sien. La joue mal rasée du détective frottant celle de Watson lui éveilla une tendresse mêlée à une tristesse impuissante : Holmes ne faisait ni plus ni moins que se détruire, lentement, à petit feu sous les yeux de dizaines d'ivrognes.

Dans l'obscurité de la ruelle qui menait à la station de fiacres, Watson déposa un discret baiser sur la mâchoire de son compagnon. La nuit serait longue pour lui.

* * *

Allongeant le corps sur le lit, Watson se débarrassa de sa veste et amena sa trousse de médecin jusqu'au lit. Evaluant rapidement l'étendue des blessures, il suspecta quelques fêlures aux côtes et une fracture du pouce gauche. Les ecchymoses seraient nombreuses et disséminées des genoux au visage. L'arcade lésée et les lèvres auraient besoin d'être soignées avec attention. Il soupira de soulagement : il se serait attendu à des plaies insoignables.

Ses gestes furent plus que médicaux profitant de l'inconscience de son ami, il promena ses mains pour des caresses délicates, des frôlements affectueux. Effleurant les lèvres de la pulpe des doigts, Watson lutta contre un sanglot. Il y avait quelque chose de révoltant dans cette course sauvage, cette lutte désespérée pour les sensations fortes. Il y avait de la douleur dans cette nécessité de cacher son amour pour son colocataire, la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Watson était honteux, parfois, de se réveiller en âges à la suite de ses rêves coupables. Ces pensées lointaines que lui renvoyait son inconscient des bras forts qui l'enserreraient, des lèvres qui se cherchaient et des corps qui se rendaient enfin l'un à l'autre. Cette proximité s'avérait parfois intenable endossant malgré lui le rôle d'ange gardien, il ne savait que faire face aux vices de son ami : la drogue coulait dans les veines du détective, le tabac enfumait les poumons, les combats brisaient ses os et meurtrissaient les chairs. « _Saigner pour savoir que l'on vit._ » Justifiait Holmes, insensible aux appels de son ami qui le priait de ne pas y laisser sa santé ou d'avantage.

Posant un linge imbibé d'alcool sur les blessures du visage, Watson désinfecta patiemment chacune des marques. Une perle salée dévala sa colonne lorsqu'il arriva aux lèvres, gonflées mais ouvertes, véritables invitation à un baiser. Résistant à l'envie, le médecin reprit les soins. Bandant difficilement le torse de son ami, il reposa doucement le corps brisé.  
- Ce n'est pas un mal que vous soyez inconscient, vous rougiriez facilement de cette intimité. Je vous connais si bien, Holmes.

Ôtant le pantalon soigneusement, Watson aperçu une vilaine blessure. Le détective devait s'être écroulé sur un tesson de bouteille : sa cuisse était ouverte et saignait abondamment. Renversant une lampée d'alcool sur la coupure, il retira un fragment de verre. Enroulant la jambe de tissu pour protéger l'estafilade, Watson sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque sa main toucha malencontreusement le bas ventre de son ami. Frôlant l'entrejambe, il ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits : il devait se poser en médecin, non en ami secrètement épris de ce diable d'homme.

Rangeant ses effets, il entendit un grognement. S'approchant du lit, Holmes semblait reprendre conscience, se lamentant de la douleur suscitée par les blessures. Remuant, au risque d'aggraver son état, Watson choisit la manière forte : portant une flasque de cognac aux lèvres de son compagnon, il l'invita à boire plusieurs lampées. La tête reposée sur l'oreiller, le détective ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Assis aux côtés du convalescent, Watson caressait doucement le dos de la main de son ami. Les yeux bien ouverts, il veillait à la santé de ce patient exceptionnel. Parfois, il voyait les lèvres tressaillir, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, grognements de douleurs et soupirs exténués.

Parfois, sa main venait se perdre sur la joue du détective. Emu par ce simple contact, Watson sentait parfois les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, s'écrasant aux coins de ce regard clair. Surveillant chacun des tremblements du blessé, il se laissa aller à quelques confidences. Peut-être était-ce les émotions de la soirée qui venaient l'assaillir :  
- Je ne comprendrais jamais cette course à la souffrance. Je pense parfois que vous cherchez à vous punir, d'autre fois, je penche plus pour un simple mais malin plaisir d'autodestruction. La ridicule mais terrible envie de subir une douleur salvatrice. Je ne comprends pas. Murmura-t-il, d'une voix lente et pleine d'émotion. Je ne saisis pas votre motivation, je la subis en revanche. C'est intenable de se tenir à côtés de vous, dans cet état. Vos traits sont si sereins que vous semblez dormir, pourtant… votre corps entier est en souffrance. Et mon cœur en est blessé. Et pour ce dernier point, je ne connais aucun remède.

Ses doigts se lièrent à ceux d'Holmes. Tenant chaleureusement sa main, avec la précaution qu'imposaient les lésions de ses doigts, il ferma les yeux pour s'apaiser.  
- Je suis désolé.

Ainsi, les paroles de Watson s'étaient mêlées aux rêves d'Holmes. Il ne devait probablement pas distinguer la vérité de ses songes : les yeux n'étaient même pas ouverts. La voix n'était pas claire mais marmonnée, mâchouillée et crachée entre deux errances oniriques. Le corps s'agita légèrement, Watson cru même entendre des sanglots étouffés.

Posant la paume de sa main sur le front, il apaisa les tourments de son compagnon. Au prix d'une audace énorme, il vint déposer un baiser sur l'une des tempes. Dans ses rêves, le détective eu un léger sourire et se détendit. Le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, Watson demeura dans cette position inconfortable mais attrayante. Caressant les lèvres de son pouce, délicatement, il les convoitait à la manière d'une cerise sur un gâteau : une tentation ultime qui pourrait se solder dans une gourmandise hésitante, à peine assumée.

Appelant à plusieurs reprises le détective, celui-ci ne s'éveilla jamais. Geignant, il replongeait aussitôt dans le sommeil légèrement perturbé. N'écoutant que son envie sourde, tapie depuis de longues années en lui, il fondit sur la bouche entrouverte et déposa un baiser maladroit mais tendre.

Les paupières du détective se soulevèrent légèrement. Effrayé, Watson s'écarta brusquement. La voix rauque, éraillée de son ami s'éleva dans le silence oppressant de la chambre :  
- C'était très agréable, Watson. Je ne saurais vous dire ce que vous avez fait mais c'était… plus doux que les derniers contacts que j'ai reçu.

Faible, il fallait tendre l'oreille pour distinguer les paroles. Reprenant sa contenance, il l'obligea à demeurer allongé, le mettant en garde :  
- Vous n'êtes pas en très bonne forme.  
- Pas de fracture ? Demanda le détective sans même redresser la tête, épuisé. Je ne sens plus rien.  
- Rien de dramatique, peut-être le pouce ou l'une ou l'autre côte.

Holmes lâcha un soupir d'agacement :  
- J'aurais pu tenir bien plus longtemps, je le sais.  
- Au péril de votre vie. Et ça, je ne peux l'assumer.

Le détective sourit. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il saisit le poignet de son ami et plongea son regard dans le sien :  
- Merci pour les coups de feu. J'ai su que c'était vous je n'aurais jamais arrêté moi-même. Quitte à m'élancer contre un mur de muscles… Glissa Holmes en riant légèrement. Le rire devint une quinte de toux Watson l'aida à se relever, le soutenant au mieux.

Appuyé l'un contre l'autre, le détective reprit son souffle. Il tourna la tête, grimaçant, et posa son front contre le torse de son ami. Etonné, le médecin caressa les cheveux, innocemment. Fallait-il qu'Holmes soit brisé, endormi par le sommeil et la douleur, abreuvé de cognac pour manifester quelques demandes d'affection ?  
- Mon comportement m'inquiète moi-même, vous savez. Murmura l'homme d'un ton grave. Je suis désolé, vraiment, de vous infliger ceci.  
- Ce n'est rien, Holmes. Cela fait partie du bagage à accepter au nom de notre amitié, n'est-ce pas ?  
Les doigts continuaient de s'entortiller dans les cheveux noirs de jais. Humant l'odeur de désinfectant, de sueur, de sang et d'eau de Cologne emplissait ses narines. Ce n'était rien de doux, mais un embrun viril, séduisant.

La respiration sifflante, Holmes gémit. Watson lui proposa de s'allonger sur le lit mais le détective refusa. Etreint dans les bras de son ami, il se reposait de plus en plus contre lui, un sourire discret sur le visage :  
- Qu'avez-vous fait plus tôt ? C'était une sensation agréable j'ai si mal que je ne saurais dire où vos mains se sont posées.

Watson sourit à son tour : Holmes ne se doutait pas, un seul instant, qu'il puisse l'avoir embrassé.  
- Devinez donc, je ne m'en souviens plus.  
- Mes lèvres ? C'était furtif, mais j'ai l'intime conviction… Oubliez donc. Osa le détective, l'index posé sur la blessure gonflée.

Le médecin reprit une explication convaincante, avançant qu'il devait confondre ce contact avec celui d'un linge utilisé pour désinfecter. Holmes rit doucement, toujours appuyé contre ce torse brûlant, dont la mince barrière de tissu ne suffisait pas à dissimuler le cœur cognant :  
- Watson. Je vous laisse encore l'occasion de me l'avouer et vous n'en faites rien. Murmura le détective, amusé. Je sais pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'un baiser.

Stoïque, le médecin ne savait que faire, conservant son colocataire dans ses bras. Se hissant un peu plus, le détective vint poser ses lèvres bleuies contre la bouche surprise et ouverte du jeune homme.  
- Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous offrir plus, pas aujourd'hui. Excusez-moi, mon vieux.

S'allongeant de nouveau sur le lit, Holmes geignit longtemps avant de trouver la position qui lui était la moins douloureuse. Levant un bras endolori, il parvint à prendre la main de son ami dans la sienne. Quelques dernières paroles s'élevèrent des lèvres, soignées d'une bien étrange façon, pour conclure cette soirée hors du commun :  
- Je n'ai jamais été aussi ravi d'être rétamé.

Un sourire béat sur le visage, Watson tint soigneusement cette main égarée dans la sienne. Caressant le front, il attendit que l'homme ne s'endorme enfin. Une pensée amusée s'infiltra dans son esprit : la meilleure des médecines était peut-être la tendresse.

* * *

J'espère que cette courte histoire vous a plu. Commentaires bienvenus, réponses assurées !  
(Oui, j'ai été engagée à Télé-Achat mais j'assume pas.)


End file.
